For an electric powered vehicle, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle equipped with a traction motor, it is common to produce vehicle driving force for reverse running by a motor. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-201013 (PTL 1) describes, when setting output torque of a traction motor based on the amount of accelerator operation, compensating for target torque to be higher as the motor rotation speed decreases and to be lower as the motor rotation speed increases. Furthermore, it is described that, when the shift position is at a reverse position, torque is made smaller than in forward running.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-295224 (PTL 2) describes motor control for facilitating driving at the time of reverse running in an electric vehicle. Specifically, it is described that, when the vehicular speed at the time of reverse running becomes more than or equal to the maximum speed, inverter duty control is performed so as to limit the vehicular speed.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-163713 (PTL 3) describes a reverse control device of an electric vehicle that restricts switching from forward to reverse depending on the vehicular speed. Specifically, it is described that, only when the vehicular speed is less than or equal to a predetermined vehicular speed, control is exerted such that the motor is reversely driven depending on the amount of operation of the accelerator pedal. Accordingly, switching to reverse can be made if there is no problem in switching from forward to reverse, while switching to reverse can be restricted if there is a problem in switching from forward to reverse.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-176321 (PTL 4) describes control for increasing driving torque appropriately based on the running state including a stopping state during running at low speeds, such as off-road running. Specifically, it is described that the running state in which the vehicle is at a stop while in contact with a step is determined and that a gain of driving torque is changed based on this determined running state.